1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mechanical connector and, more particularly, to a mechanical connector having living hinges.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Connecting clips are know for connecting two members, such as a top member and a bottom member of a box, to one another at apertures through the two members. The connecting clips are one piece members made of plastic or polymer material and can comprise members connected to each other by a living hinge. Allen Field Companies, Inc. of Farmingdale, N.Y. manufactures various different types of connector clips, also known as T-Joints.
A problem exists with connecting some types of connecting clips at apertures through box pieces in that spacing between the box pieces at the apertures can make it difficult to latch the connecting clips into closed positions. Sometimes an assembler has to use a mallet to forceable hit the connecting clip to latch the connecting clip into a closed position. This is not a desired method for a box carrying a relatively easily damageable item such as a computer, or a computer monitor, or a flat panel television (LCD, Plasma, etc.) for example. There is a desire provide a connecting clip which can be manually closed by hand even when there is spacing between the box pieces at the apertures, thereby eliminating the need to hit the connecting clip with a mallet or similar high impact closing method.